


Yes, Sir (#275 Blush)

by ladygray99



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Dom/sub, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-20
Updated: 2011-07-20
Packaged: 2017-10-21 14:23:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/226174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colby takes orders so well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes, Sir (#275 Blush)

**Author's Note:**

> This is an extension of a 3 sentence fill prompt at bdsm_fandom prompted by scripps . Original prompt was Numb3rs, Don/Colby, 'yes Sir.' This is also my first Don/Colby fic. A little late to the party on that one, I know.

Don wasn't sure if it was the Army or if Colby was just born like this but he'd never had a partner of any kind who was so good at taking orders and did so with so much enthusiasm and precision.

“Colby, you're going to arrive at my place exactly at eight, all shaved and cleaned out, because I'm going to fuck you tonight with nothing but spit and lube on my dick. When you arrive you are going to immediately strip and present yourself to me for inspection and you will not disappoint me.”

Colby blushed red. “Yes, Sir.”


End file.
